Things Just Happened
by Tsubani
Summary: Choji is having thoughts about his friends and has no idea what to do. Little does he know his friends think the same.


Naruto pulled a few strands of grass out of the ground. It was sooo boring! Everyone else was out on missions, leaving Naruto completely alone.

"Oi, Naruto." A voice called out and Naruto stood up quickly. Choji! It was Choji! His savior from boredom!

"Choji!" He yelled out, running up to the fat teen, he hugged him tightly.

"What's with you today?" Choji asked, chomping on a chip of some sort of weird flavor.

"I'm bored! Come eat ramen with me!" Naruto exclaimed, intertwining his arm with Choji's, as he dragged the elder teen towards Ichikaru ramen.

"Naruto, I don't like ramen." Choji responded as they sat down.

"EH?! How can you not like ramen?" Naruto gasped, shocked beyond belief. How could Akimichi Choji, the teen who ate everything and anything, not like ramen?!

Choji simply shrugged in response as Ayame took his order. The young woman already knew what Naruto wanted, so she didn't even bother asking him. It was always the same thing, anyway.

"Bu…but it's the best thing in the world!" Naruto exclaimed as Ayame handed him pork flavored ramen. He liked all different kinds of ramen, but Ayame had learned that pork ramen was his favorite.

"Thank you, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto said as he snapped apart his chopsticks and dug in.

Choji sat for the next few minutes, listening to Naruto explain to him why ramen is the best thing in the world. It was rather cute, seeing the blond teenager get frustrated over a simple food dish.

"All right Naruto, if you let me have a taste, I'll tell you how I feel about it. Sound ok?" Choji asked. "All right!" Naruto said and he started to hand him the bowl. Choji went to grab the bowl when Naruto pulled the bowl back towards him.

"What the- Naruto what are you doing?" Choji asked, slightly annoyed at him for taking his food away.

"You said you would taste it and want you to have the best taste that you can possibly get." Naruto said as he put some ramen in his mouth and leaned towards the chubby boy "Now eat up…"

"Naruto-k-"Choji managed to get out before the blonde kissed him. At first he resisted, but only for a second. As he felt Naruto's tongue brush against his lips he gave into the passion and delighted in the touch of their tongues. But as soon as it started, it was over. The shocked boy had a piece of ramen hanging from his mouth. The blonde giggled at the sight of this and used his finger to push it into his mouth. As Naruto pushed it into his mouth, Choji savored the feeling and felt a rush of euphoria through out him.

"You're right Naruto, ramen does taste good." He smiled at Naruto

"But I think there are some things that taste better."

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin on his face.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!

Choji groaned as he leaned over to hit the alarm. Yawning as he stretched and looked at his ceiling. He began to remember the dream he had and shook his head. He had been having dreams like this for just about most of his life but lately they had been getting more intimate. 'Well of course the dreams are of the three people that I first became real friends with.' The dreams first started with Shikamaru of course, seeing as he had known him the longest. After him it was Kiba and then Naruto. The more intimate dreams started with Shikamaru too. It was Choji's 8th birthday…

_FLASHBACK_

'I bet anyone won't even show up. For some reason no one goes out during this time of year.'

The date was October 10 and the birthday of the Akimichi heir. A few days ago he had handed out invitations to the whole class hoping that at least one person would show up. He got a few laughs but mostly everyone just glared at him. At least almost everyone glared or laughed at him, the ones that didn't were Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru said "I'm not sure but I'll try. My parents don't really let me go out around this time… troublesome."

Naruto just looked at it and his eyes lit up but just as soon they fell. "This…isn't some trick is it?" Choji looked at him strangely and shook his head "I…." Naruto started until he saw Choji start to walk away. Grabbing his shoulder and turning him, he continued "I…… I'll try to make it ok? So don't worry!" Choji smiled and thanked Naruto and took he seat. The end of the day came by and as he went to put his school books in his locker he saw Naruto begin to run home and he noticed that the villagers looked, for some reason, mad at Naruto. One villager even threw a bottle at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Naruto ran even faster and disappeared from sight. Some men nodded at each other grabbed something and ran after him. Choji saw a flash of metal but just ignored it and went home to prepare for the party. 'Now its 8:00 and still no one?' Chouza sighed. He knew why no one came out this day and knew that he couldn't tell his son. So he was forced to keep lying to him, saying that everyone was on missions or they were sick. 'I hate this. I wish Choji didn't have it so bad but then again there are ones that have it worse, especially on this night. May Kami keep you safe…..'

"To-san, why don't we just clean up. No one wants to come to a fat kids party…"

"Don't you dare say that! Be proud to be an Akimichi, Choji, we are the most powerful clan in the fire region when it comes to raw power."

"But To-san they even said so."

"What?"

"…..when I went to put my school books up, the kids all passed me and threw their invitations at me saying 'who'd wanna go to your lame party anyways?' and 'don't eat all the food if we decide to come fat-ass!'" Choji began to gather up the plates "…. I at least thought Naruto or Shikamaru…" he began to cry

Chouza grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. "Don't cry my son. I'm sure one day you will be accepted. I promise you that you will have friends, rivals, and enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Yes even enemies. Such is the life of a ninja." Kneeling down and looking his son in the eyes he said "But you must promise me this. No matter what you do, regardless of what path you chose remember these two things. One is that I will always be proud of you and the second is to never abandon you friends."

"Hai"

They hugged each other and as they continued to clean up, they heard a knock at the door. Choji ran and slid it open, revealing Shikamaru's father, Shikato, standing there looking like he had just woken up.

"Sorry we're late, we both slept a little longer than planned." Shikato yawned and stepped inside.

"We?" Choji asked as Shikato shut the door

"Yeah Shikamaru insisted on coming. It was strange seeing him so into doing something for once and didn't want to deny him but I never expected it to be my old friend Chouza's son's birthday." He said smiling 'and on such a day too….. troublesome' he thought sadly

"Oi oyaji**-**san you kinda left one of us outside." A muffled voice on the other side of the door said.

"Oh, sumimasen Shika" Shikato chuckled and let a very annoyed looking Shikamaru inside.

"Troublesome old man……. Yo Choji"

"Y-You actually came? You actually came!"

"Of course, I don't abandon friends." Shikamaru flashed him a thumbs up and smiled.

"Ari-Arigato Shikamaru…"

_END FLASHBACK_

Scratching his head, Choji threw on a shirt and made his way down stairs and went to the refrigerator and go some milk and eggs out. He then got some pancake mix out and got some water. He started to make pancakes, eggs and crepes. After the eggs and pancakes finished cooking Choji went and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket. Slicing it in half, he put the other half in the fridge for later and put the other sliced half on his crepes and drizzles blueberry sauce on it. He grabbed the syrup and put that on his pancakes and started with his bacon. As the bacon was cooking, he went and grabbed the cereal from the pantry and a couple apples from the fridge, chopping the apple and mixed the cereal and apples together. He went back and grabbed his bacon and sat down with all of his food and began to eat. He looked out the window and blushed as he saw Kiba running down the street with that crafty grin on his face with Akamaru. 'How did I ever start to have those kinds of dreams about him? I mean he's a show off, he's pushy, rude, loud, obnoxious….. hmm' Choji thought back as he continued to eat.

_FLASHBACK_

"You wanna come over to my place?"

Choji looked at Kiba strangely "Why?"

"Well I kinda need some help on my foods project and since you're the best cook in that class, I was wondering if you could help me. Please?"

"Yeah whatever but you have to do what I tell you. Also you have to get your sister to be my job subject for my final."

"Awww why? She's not THAT interesting……"

"She's a vet and I decided that I wanna do my project on a vet, not some retired ANBU like everybody else. So is it a deal or what?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever but I don't have any guarantees, my family can be very unpredictable."

As they walked toward Kiba's house, He told Choji about all the animals and what to do and what not to do around them. "….. Oh yeah and be careful around Kuromaru."

Choji looked at him "Why?" he asked

"He likes to eat, well, plump things. Also he is really mean and doesn't like most people"

Looking forward, Choji saw the Inuzuka house, or more of a farmhouse. The three story house was brown and dark red. The front yard had two giant willow trees, three sakura trees, benches and a couple tire swings.

'This looks more like some kind of weird park or something….' Choji thought

"Yeah, both yards are basically like this except our backyard is a lot bigger because of all the animals that we have over here. Since my family consists of the best tracker ninjas in Konoha we have a lot of experience with animals. My sis is great with animals and she wants to become a higher jounin but she wants to be a vet more that even that. Just what ever you do, DON'T MAKE HER MAD!"

"Huh?"

"Just don't."

'Hmm' Choji thought as they walked into the house.

"Tadaima" Kiba shouted when they walked in "Ara? Where is everyone?"

Looking around, Choji found that the Inuzuka family had a running theme for canines and ducks. There were ducks and dogs everywhere. There were ducks in the bathroom, ducks in the kitchen, ducks in the living room, ducks, ducks, ducks! 'The dogs I can understand but ducks?' Choji sweatdropped

"Ano, Kiba what's with the ducks?"

"Don't ask. Especially around my mom, it's for your own good, trust me."

Confused, Choji nodded and they continued to search for Kiba's sister. Hearing a noise outside, they went to go investigate. The closer they got to the back door, the louder the muffled yelling became. Gulping, they looked at each other and nodded. They yanked the door open and were hit in the face with two pans.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Kiba yelled as he picked himself off of the floor. Rubbing his head, he looked at where the pan came from. "……" He sighed as he started to help Choji up. "Ittai…. What was that Kiba?"

"That's what I meant by unpredictable. Always with the throwing things…."

"Tsh, don't look at me gaki!"

"Oi what did I say about calling me that!"

"Urusai gaki!"

Choji looked up to see a wild looking woman in her mid forties. She was wearing a mesh t-shirt and it looked like she had just finished taping her legs. She was currently cutting the tape off of her left arm. Well more like biting. Choji stared at her canines, gaping at how sharp they looked. He did not notice her look back at him and wave.

"Ah so you saw these?" she said as she tapped her teeth. Choji blinked and nodded as he blushed.

"Don't worry 'bout it. All Inuzukas have them, well once they get a partner that is." She said glaring at Kiba.

"Aw leave me alone will ya? You always told me that my partner has to be one that I choose. I just haven't found him yet…."

"Hm. Well whatever gaki" turning to Choji she held out her hand "The names Tsume I'm Kiba's mom."

"H-Hi I'm Choji, Choji Akimichi."

"Ah so you're an Akimichi! I should have guessed with your cheeks and all. I used to go to school with your father. Such a glutton he was! But his mind and heart were in the right place; he'd never abandon his friends and betray the Leaf."

Choji smiled and walked outside. The backyard was more like a meadow than a backyard. Sakura blossoms and leave blended with the lush green grass. Animals were seen around the yard, lying in the shade, frolicking, and just generally being animals. Farther in the yard, there was the beginning of a small wood. Choji stared in awe at the immense yard. Looking as Kiba he smiled and Kiba smiled back and they ran out into the yard and stared to play. Choji and Kiba walked around the yard as Kiba showed him all the animals. Choji looked at Kiba and he seemed calm and happy. 'It almost looks as if he would be a vet if being a ninja was impossible.' Choji thought as he watched Kiba pet the animals and tell him all about them.

"….and this we found out by the Forbidden Forest. His leg was hurt so she brought him here and set the bone. He's been healed for a while now but he doesn't leave. I can't use him as a partner either…. Mom says that if he won't leave by himself we'll have to take him far away and leave him. He's so young so I'm afraid he wouldn't survive…." Kiba started to look saddened at the thought. Choji knelt down and stated to pet the bunny and his eyes lit up. "Why don't I take him?" he said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you can? I mean taking care of a pet can be a big choice." Kiba said doubtful in Chojis decision.

"Don't worry, my dad already has a couple pets and I'm sure he'll let me have at least one." Choji smiled

"Well….."

"Come on! Look I've even already named him. Isn't that right Kite?" Choji said

The bunny looked up and it seemed as if he nodded in agreement. Choji smiled and hugged the bunny. Kiba looked at the boy and smiled "Ok, Ok still I better get you all of the things you'll be needing for him. If only my stupid sis was here…. I know! Let's go check the barn!" As Kiba grabbed Choji's hand, He stuck Kit down the front of his shirt and they started running further into the yard. They stopped in front of a small building and went in. The inside of the building looked like a vet's office. The wall had cabinets full of medicine, gauze, and other medical instruments. There was a big counter in the middle that had a metal top and there were papers stacked on it. Kiba motioned for Choji to follow, and they went further into the building and through another set of doors. They were in a room with a bunch of cages. Some held animals, others were empty. Kiba started yelling "Nee-san! Nee-san!" as they walked around. "I'm over here! The back Kiba!" came a shout. Walking towards where it came from they saw a woman in her early twenties, brown hair, in a white lab coat, doing a check-up on a big black dog with an eye patch. Choji tensed up 'That must be Kuromaru.' Clutching Kit, he started to ease his way around Kuromaru as he kept his eyes on him. Suddenly Kuromaru opened his eye and stared at Choji. Scared, Choji started to shift into a defensive stance. "Good Akimichi, good! You know that I am stronger and yet you are willing to stand up to me and protect that animal." Choji blinked and looked a Kiba. Kiba looked back at him and shrugged and went back to talking to his sister. Turning back to Kuromaru, he said "Well yeah, what kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't even protect a bunny?"

Kuromaru laughed "I like you kid. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Choji, Choji Akimichi."

"I am Kuromaru but I trust you've already been told this by a meddlesome boy." The dog said as he glared and started to turn towards Kiba "What have I told you about spreading rumors boy?" Kiba who was slowly inching towards the door, started to run towards it as Kuromaru pounced on him. Ignoring the fighting going on behind them, Kiba's sister Hana got the things Choji needed for Kit.

"….and here you are! That's all the stuff you'll need for now. If Kit ever needs a check up just bring him here, free of charge."

"Is that ok?" Choji asked

"Oh sure, anyone that takes care of one of our animals gets free service, your dad does it to!"

"No I meant that." He said as he pointed at Kiba and Kuromaru.

"That? Eh don't worry about it, happens all the time. You know He's not really as scary as Kiba said. He's very loyal and nice, only if he wants to be mean then he's scary. Just think of him as a human, just in wolf form." Hana said smiling

"I heard that!" Kuromaru said, dragging a defeated Kiba back towards them and dropping him as Choji's feet. "I am no human! I am a mystic wolf from the proud Farcri clan! My clan is the 4th most powerful……"

"Scratch that, a wolf with an ego bigger then a humans." Hana whispered as Kuromaru went off on his rant. Choji shook with silent laughter and helped the beaten Kiba up. Thanking him, Kiba shook the dirt out of his hair. "Not human Eh?" Kiba said as he leapt at Kuromaru and shouted "Transform!" There was a poof and out of the smoke stood an older man in his mid forties, black hair with gray streaks, an eye patch, and the most peculiar thing of all, ears and a tail. Looking down, he saw that he was completely naked, except the dog collar around his neck. Choji, both shocked and embarrassed, turned away from the sight. Kuromaru sighed and grabbed Kiba by the back of his shirt and started yelling "What the hell! You know how much I hate this form but you had to go and change me! I really wish you hadn't found out about this……" He said as he sat Kiba back on the ground "but at least I won't be alone in the embarrassment!"

"Eh? Wait! You wouldn't" Kiba said as he began to back away

"Oh but I would!" Kuromaru said, forming some hand signs slowly with an evil look in his eyes.

Backing into a wall, Kiba looked, with no avail, for a way to run. Finding no way out, he fell to his knees, pleading "Please no! I-Ill do whatever you say, just don't turn me into THAT!"

Kuromaru laughed "Oh it's far too late for that my dear Kiba-kun!" He said, finishing the hand signs. His hand started glowing a light pink as Kuromaru looked at Kiba and grinned evilly "Heh, time for my retribution!" Shoving his hand into Kibas stomach, Kiba and Kuromaru were engulfed in pink smoke. As the smoke cleared, Kuromaru was holding a small boy by the scruff of his collar. He walked back towards Choji and Hana with the squirming boy. Kuromaru sat him on the ground with a satisfied smirk on his face. Choji looked at the boy and saw that he had small, black, floppy dog ears and appeared to be in a light brown puppy outfit, well at least until you saw his hand, feet, nose and, tail. His hands were brown with soft velvety palms and slightly longer nails; his feet were the same also. Choji still though that this was a very good costume until he saw his nose and tail. His nose was small, wet and like a dogs and his tail looked fake until he stood up the boy stood up. His tail swished back and forth in a lazy manner and then flopped back on the ground. Choji, fascinated, went and pulled his tail.

"OW! Hey what do you think your dong Choji" the boy said as he grabbed his tail and pulled it up to his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"K-Kiba!" Choji said, blushing as Kiba wiped his eyes and looked up a Choji with "puppy dog" eyes and nodded.

"O-Of course it's me, you meanie! Darn this jutsu is already affecting my mind." Kiba said glaring at Kuromaru before he shuddered "But that's not the worst thing about this jutsu if a girl sees me like this…." A shadow covered Kiba and a shiver went through his spine as he gulped. He slowly turned around to see Hana blushing.

"N-N-No Nee-chan! Control yourself!" Kiba said but to no avail. Hana grabbed Kiba and screamed "KAWAII!"

"ACK! Get Off Of Me!" Kiba squirmed in her grasp "Get her off of me! Kuromaru!"

"Not until I here something"

"Ok fine I'm sorry for telling him you eat fat things and that you are mean."

"And?"

"…and for telling the priestess that you were peeping on her."

"Wait what?"

"I meant that I'm sorry for turning you into that. Now help! I'm losing feeling to my body" Kiba squirmed as he started to turn red and purple.

Kuromaru walked up and put two fingers on Hana forehead and focused some chakra into them. Hana blinked and let go of Kiba "Wha-What happened?" She looked at Kiba and shook her head "Kuromaru, you didn't! Now how is he supposed to go and get the supplies I need?"

"I-If you want, I could go get them." Choji said "I actually came over here to ask if I could work with you for my school project."

"Oh really? Well if you have the time then I need you to go to these places." She handed him a list of places and some money "Also get Kite a carrying pouch so you can take him around ok? Kuromaru, go with him and please get some clothes on!"

Kuromaru looked down "Oh yeah." He walked into another room saying "See, this is what I hate about humans. These 'clothes' restrict the movement and if you're in one big battle and your clothes tear you just have to get now ones…." He came back wearing a pair of flip-flops with black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. He had a beanie on to hide his ears but nothing was done with his tail. He grabbed a bag and motioned for Choji to follow him. They went around to all of the shops and Kuromaru told Choji about all of the things that they were getting and there uses. The sun was setting as they made there way back towards the compound.

"You know," Kuromaru sighed, staring up at the orange and purple clouds "I'm surprised Kiba gave that bunny to you and I'm surprised that the bunny even likes you."

"Why is that?" Choji said, stroking the sleeping Kit who was in his pouch.

"Well you may not know this but underneath his crazy and rough exterior, Kiba is a very caring boy. When we found that bunny, he told you its leg was broken right? That's true but there's more. This bunny had been attacked by someone earlier and he had lost a lot of blood from the cuts all over his body. Hana and I knew he would most likely not survive the next few days but Kiba would not give up. Using what little medical ninjutsu and the herbs he had, he stayed by that bunnies side for three days. The rest of us had to go on a mission and he was stuck here. When we got back we found him passed out from chakra and sleep exhaustion. We found that thanks to him, the bunny would not only survive but actually be better off than he was. By some miracle, that gaki had actually managed to pore some of his life force, just a small bit, to heal that bunny. Of course he was out for about a week and a half but the first thing he said when he woke up was "Is he ok? Is the bunny ok?"" Kuromaru smiled and stared walking again. "We've had that bunny for about 2 months now and it was doing well until we went to give it away. Kiba begged and pleaded for us to let him keep it but we knew that he must first find his ninja dog. Everything was in order until we went to go pick up the bunny. He ran and hid in a tree trunk and bit at everyone other than Kiba. We just figured that if we couldn't give him away then we would have to leave him in the wilderness, but you change all that. I'm guessing that he never snapped at you or tried to bite you?" Choji nodded petting the still sleeping Kite. "Good. He must really like you, the brat and the bunny. Take care of them ok?"

"Hai!"

_END FLASHBACK_

Choji took a bite of his bacon and slowly chewed it as he thought how his image of Kiba changed through out the years. At first it was just childhood admiration and trust with a slight bit of rivalry but this turned in to feelings for the dog boy that Choji himself was still confused over. Then the dreams started. At first they were just little hugs and holding hands until one night when he was reading a dojin manga series. The dojin was about a boy who was to become the wolf god but he has to complete certain tasks like learn to control his powers for example. In the book that Choji was on the boy had gotten stuck in between a wolf and a human when he was trying to transform back into a human. As Choji read he remembered that Kuromaru could transform into a human but he also had ears and a tail like the boy and Kiba could partly transform into a wolf but he had ears and a tail. 'Now that he's older I wonder how he looks now…' Choji blushed at the thought of Kiba as a furry, no shirt on, muscles glistening with sweat, a collar on….

'Oh yeah that's why they started' Choji thought as he put his dishes in the sink. Choji still blushed, embarrassed that he was still slightly aroused at his childish thoughts from back then. He went back to his room and got ready to work out. He stretched and did some warn up push ups and sit ups before he put on his chakra weights and a maroon jogging suit. He went back downstairs to go feed his rabbit. "It's about time! I thought I was gonna have to get my own food!" Kite said aggravated that his food was late. 'Oh yeah, thanks to Kuromaru's meddling he made it so that Kite could talk' Choji thought as he rolled his eyes "You know you could be grateful that I'm taking you with me today or I would of forgotten about you."

"EH! You-you bastard! How could you forget something as cute as me?" Kite said giving Choji puppy dog eyes which earned him a hard smack on the head.

"You're a bunny not a dog idiot. Anyways that's not fair, using those eyes." Choji responded as he waited for Kit to finish eating.

The bunny rubbed his head and glared at Choji. He began to eat and said "So you had another one eh?"

"Wha- how do you know?"

"Well your reaction is a dead give away for one and for two every time you have one of your 'dreams' you get that far off look in your eyes and get really quiet."

"So…do you think I'm crazy or something? I mean I can understand why I've had these dreams but I had one of Naruto last night. Naruto! We're friends and all but I'm not sure if I feel the same way about him and I do Shikamaru and Kiba." Choji sighed "Kami I wish I could just have them all……." He said drifting of into a daydream and blushing.

"You may have more in common with him than you think, or maybe it's because he's so cheerful but mysterious as well or his amazing eyes or his body or hair, I could go on." Kite said as he took a bite of his food "Meh, who knows just go with it kid."

Choji petted Kite as he ate, watching the villagers begin to wake up and start their day. He looked along the tops of the roofs as a group of ninja ran by chasing that gray cat again. 'I remember when I used to complain about that mission, now I wish that they were all that safe.' He thought. "Well I guess its time to go!" Picking up Kite he headed out the door. He stretched, glad to be outside and also glad because today was a special day. He jogged out to the village gate, waving at the villagers that he passed. He came up to the gate and saw Shikamaru and Temari carrying something. Chuckling quietly he quickly jumped onto a near by roof and waited for them to pass. After they passed he jumped back down and did his pre-run exercises which consisted of about 60 jumping jacks, 60 sit-ups, 60 push-ups, and 60 up-downs. After he finished, he rested for a while by doing his 'yoga' exercises. Choji was surprisingly flexible and nimble for his size which led him to try out new poses and new places to pose. He jumped onto the roof again and put his hands on the edge of the building and popped up into a head stand. Then he flexed his back and pointed his legs over the roof until he was in a C like shape. Then he put both legs out at his sides so he was doing the air splits. 'Ok this is where it gets tricky.' He shifted his weight so that his hands were close together. Then he slowly raised his hand while transferring his weight to his other hand and grabbing his toes with his free hand. He sighed in relief and stayed in that position for a bit before deciding to do some one-handed handstand push ups. "One, Two, Three" he counted, starting to sweat. "54…55….56…."panting as sweat pored down him in buckets. "Come on Choji!" said a voice "You can do it!" said another. Looking up, he saw that a small crowed had gathered. He could pick out some of the faces, Ten-ten and her father, Hinata, Ino, the ramen chef, the pork man, even Kurenai and Iruka-sensei were there. "57…58…" Choji shook and sweated, thinking about stopping when he put his head back down and looked behind him. He saw a blond figure standing on the water tower on the building behind his. The boy was watching him and smiling, motioning for him to continue. He said something and gave Choji a thumbs up. 'Naruto…?' Choji thought. Looking back up he saw the crowed cheering his name and telling him to keep going. "59…60!" he said as he pushed the rest of his strength in that arm to push off and flip onto the roof. Looking around, he didn't see Naruto anywhere but saw a white envelope on the ground. Picking it up and opening it, He pulled out the card. Two slips of paper fell out and Choji caught them and read "Free ramen bowls for two weeks…" Opening the card it read "Happy Birthday Choji-kun." 'Who would-' he started but his thoughts were interrupted as Shikamaru and Tenten arrived on the roof.

"Aw Man I missed it!" Shikamaru complained

"Well you should have hurried, I got here." Tenten said. Grabbing Choji's shoulder "That was awesome!"

"Well…" Choji said, rubbing his head sheepishly

"It was! I didn't know you could do things like that! I'm not sure if I could."

"It wasn't anything. I've always been flexible and I wasn't sure if I could do that my self." He explained sitting down.

"Wow….. Oh yeah Shikamaru isn't there something you wanted to tell Choji?" Tenten hinted nudging the pineapple haired boy.

"Alright, alright. Choji I want you to come over to my house later today around 8:30ish."

"Ok. I wonder what could be going on…." Choji said, his voice dripping with sarcasm looking at both of them, who looked away whistling.

"Oh come on guys. You do this every year so of course I'm going to know what's up. I'll act surprised for you ok."

"See I told you it wouldn't work." Shikamaru complained.

"That's because you're a poor planner." Reprimanded Tenten

"Am not!" he said indignantly.

"Sure your not. Ok just act surprised when you get there ok Choji-kun?" Tenten asked, ignoring the sulking Shikamaru.

"I will. Also this might have worked if I didn't Shikamaru and Temari this morning." Choji commented.

"See? Poor planner. You should have known Choji starts his workout by the gate." Ten-ten said

"Well I didn't have any other place to bring it in." Shikamaru explained

"The other gates?" she asked

"Closed for maintenance and it wouldn't have made it there with out something happening to it." Shikamaru said

"Well I'm gonna go now…" Choji said as he stood up nervously. They didn't notice as he slipped away from the arguing pair. He jumped from roof to roof, chucking at he friends. "They mean good Choji." Kite said

"Yes I know. They are some of my best friends and I know they would always protect me."

"Yes."

"Oh yeah. How did you like it upside down?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Kite yelled "You know I hate being upside down!"

"That's exactly why, baka-bunny."

"Why you!" Kite turned around and punched Choji with is paw

"Ow! Well how do you like this!" Choji grabbed the bunny's head and gave him a noogie

"Itttee. I'll get you!" he said trying to hit Choji again

"Not if I strap you in!" Choji said turning his bunny around and strapping him in completely.

"Hey no fair!" Kite complained

"That's for the eyes this morning!" Choji said triumphantly

They got to the west gate and jumped over the wall. Choji ran a bit deeper into the forest and let Kite out.

"About time!"

"Yeah yeah. At least now you can transform."

Kite flipped through a few symbols and changed. His fur became hair and tail disappeared and he grew to t half of Choji's height. He had green eyes, grey hair and tan skin. The only things that stood out were of course his hair, his small nose which was human but it still had a bunny like look to it, and his ears. Choji tossed him some clothes and he put them on.

"Ha it's still funny how short you are." Choji laughed

"Quiet! How dare you speak to a zodiac animal like that!" Kite stomped his foot, making Choji laugh even harder

"Still funny." He said once he calmed down.

"Humph. Let's get started. Ok what are we up to 80 laps now?" Kite asked

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Choji as he started walking.

They went farther away from the village and stopped at the 8th mile marker. Standing on the road they faced opposite ways into the wood's on either side, Choji facing right and Kite facing left.

"Ok who ever loses has to….. I know! By us ramen until cant eat anymore!" Kite said.

"No fair! You eat way more than I do!" Choji complained

"Well that's why I'm teaching you. I'm the fastest out there and I can eat much more than most of the zodiac animals. Where do you think Yondame learned the Hirashin? Dragon? I don't thing so." Kite said, flicking back his ears.

"Ok ok. Then ready….set…..go!" Choji took off "Oh yeah," he called back "no Justus, just chakra."

"FINE!" Kite yelled back "YOU'D BETTER HURRY!"

Choji smiled and jumped up into the trees, working on his speed, balance, and chakra control. He came to the other side of the road just as Kite got there and shouted "ONE!"

___Later__

"78!" Choji yelled, panting. He had managed to keep up with Kite for the most part. He fell behind for a bit but caught up when they had to cross a river. He was exhausted thought, sweat dripping through his clothes again. "79!" he yelled as he passed the road. He looked for Kite as he ran 'Damn I must have fallen behind!' he cursed inwardly, pushing more chakra into his legs. He spotted Kite on the other side as he came up to the last stretch. 'Crap, I'm not gonna make it!' Pushing more chakra into his legs, the world became a blur around him as he closed the gap. "80!" they both shouted as they got to the road. Collapsing in the grass a little past the road, Choji lay there panting and sweating. Standing up shakily, he hobbled over to Kite, who was still on the ground. "So……..who…..w…who won?" Choji asked.

"T..tie…" Kite panted

"Come on….water….over… there…" Choji pointed towards his bag and helped Kite up. They shuffled over to his bag and Choji tossed Kite a water and started drinking his. Drinking half, he took off his shirt and pored the rest over his head.

"Wow kid…you look pretty good." Kite blurted out.

"What?" Choji asked

"I mean.... you were good. To have kept up with me that is." Kite explained, blushing.

"Thanks. I'm surprised I did." Choji said, grinning proudly. They sat there watching the clouds for a while and enjoying the sun. "Well," Choji said, standing up. We'd better go home."

"Yeah it took us most of the day to do that. You have to go to Shikamaru's too." Kite said, sounding sad.

"You can come." Choji said

"I know. I just…want to stay at home…" Kite said quietly "besides I'm your pet! I'm gonna head back early." He said jumping up and jumping into the trees.

"Kite…."

From a near by tree Kite watched Choji a bit longer 'I'm yours Choji. I will stay by your side forever….' He jumped off and snuck into the village. Choji decided to lay back down and enjoy the clouds before heading home.


End file.
